Survivor: Collision of Worlds
by Siege25
Summary: 20 characters. 39 Days. 1 Survivor. Worlds come together to compete in the TV Series Competition Survivor. Who will claim victory? Co-write with ChaosFlash912.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! Siege25 here with a co-writing special between me and my good friend ChaosFlash912 based on his favorite series: Survivor! We hope you enjoy our co-write!

Disclaimer: All OCs and other characters present belong to their owners.

Note: "speech"- Present time talk  
Person: Speech- out of game talk

* * *

The opening for Survivor begins to play, as we see the island they'll be competing on, which just happens to be an island just off the coast of the country Askr.

Jeff: Survivor has been known for pitting people in tribes against each other, as well as various twists, turns, and shocks that are a precedent for all games to come. But this season, there will be more twists and turns than ever before. The stakes are higher and the pain is greater, and the competition is fiercer. This. Is Survivor like you've never seen before.

We see boats heading out from the mainland, motor boats that traveled to the country of Askr to transport people to the island off the coast of it. On one boat was Siege, Allison, Lilac, Milla, Carol, Alfonse, Sharena, Fjorm, Eir, and Lyn, on the other was an assortment of other people that would be going through this with the others.

Siege: This is probably one of the biggest experiences I'll ever get. A friend of mine is a huge fan of this show... hehe... little does he know I'm on the show this season.

The camera had focused on Siege as he talked out of game. It then focused on the Purple Dragon girl Lilac.

Lilac: People obviously love seeing others compete on this show. I'm willing to go out and be in this show to please a crowd, let me just get that out of the way.

The individuals on the other boat were one of Akala Island's Trial Captains, Kiawe, a Begnion Pegasus Knight, Marcia, the sister of Makoto Naegi, Komaru, a diagnostician from Resurgam First Care, Gabriel Cunningham, a yoga instructor, Beli Lapran, the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy, the leader of the Shepherds, Chrom, and a nursing student from Gamindustri, Compa. There were two others on the boat who got off last.

The first was a young man who stood five foot four and weighed 135 pounds, with shaggy light brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes, with the left one covered by a white square eyepatch. He wears black robes with a white inner lining, gray sweatpants, and brown sandals. On the right side of his hair is a golden cross hairpin, on his left ear is a pink flower earring, and around his neck is a silver cross necklace.

The other was a young lady who stood five foot seven and weighed 142 pounds, having fair tanned skin, medium length dirty blonde hair, and forest green eyes. She wore a black halter top under a navy blue windbreaker with 'Warden' on the back in big white letters, simple gray athletic shorts and brown ankle high boots.

Christian: Life has...not been easy for me. I hope by winning this I can turn over a new leaf...

Marcia: Makalov, I'm only here because of you...I tried to get you to play instead, but no! Just know I'm doing this because I love you as my brother!

They soon got off onto a dock where they saw Jeff standing before them.

"Welcome, one and all, to Survivor!" Jeff said, as everyone clapped knowing what the show was somewhat.

"I'm certain you all know the twists and the turns that can come while playing this game, and all the shocking things that can come from it." Jeff said. "Well guess what? We have a twist... already."

Everyone was immediately shocked hearing this, looking at one another.

Allison: Okay, okay... I know that this show has a bunch of twists and all that, but I was never expecting one THIS early!

"For this twist I need two of you who believe you are physically strong, I mean lifting or punching strength." Jeff said.

Immediately, Siege raised his hand.

"Siege, come on up, anyone else?" Jeff asked.

Daisy stepped forward without much hesitation.

"Daisy. Alright Daisy you are part of the Kinkalago tribe." Jeff said, tossing over an orange headband.

"Siege, you are part of the Tetsukamehn tribe." He added, tossing Siege a red headband.

"Now, I need another two who believe they are really fast." Jeff said.

Lilac shot up her hand.

"Lilac, step forward with Siege, you are of Tetsukamehn." Jeff said. "Another speedster in this group?"

"Me!" Marcia raised her hand.

"Marcia, come up you are of the Kinkalago tribe." Jeff said, tossing her the orange headband.

As Marcia went over to Daisy, Chrom put a hand to his chin.

Chrom: I wager I'm as strong as either Siege or Daisy, but Robin warned me to never put myself out in the open. That's what I'm doing for this opening twist.

"Alright teams. For today's twist challenge. The runners will run the obstacle course behind me." Jeff said, as the challenge was focused on, each part being shown as Jeff explained it.

"You will jump over a large hurdle, crawl under army netting, and then go over a cargo net. Once across you will be met with a slide puzzle. The runner of the Tetsukamehn tribe must form the Trident of Poseidon, and the runner of the Kinkalago tribe must form a crown. Once complete, a bag of balls will drop, with the ropes to tighten and loosen the bag covered by a thick block of wood. The runners must carry the bag to their strength person, who must break the block. Once broken there will be 8 balls that fall out. You will use these to shoot for teammates. First tribe to get all 8 of their wanted teammates will win a mystery reward. Since they are playing, baskets for Siege, Lilac, Daisy, and Marcia are out of play." Jeff said. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Siege said.

"Totally." Said Lilac.

"Wait, do these rewards only apply to the individuals or to the tribe as a whole?" Marcia asked.

"The tribe." Jeff explained.

"Okay. Just making sure," Marcia responded.

Marcia: Well, that makes things all the more interesting. We could have a big advantage winning this, so I need to work well with this princess.

Lilac: I need to make sure I get ahead, so Siege can land some picture perfect baskets on people we want. No pressure, right? *laughs*

The challenge is ready, Lilac having rolled up the top part of her outfit exposing her purple midriff while Siege tossed away all top clothing.

"Here we go! Survivors ready?" Jeff asked.

The ever so dramatic pause...

"Go!" He yelled.

Lilac launched out of the gate, already over the hurdle and in the army crawl in a matter of seconds!

"Lilac bursts out of that start! Already in the army crawl and halfway done!" Jeff announced.

Lilac was through when Jeff finished!

"Lilac's already close to the puzzle!" Jeff commented.

Marcia was right behind her, having shed her breastplate beforehand. Things were already close!

Lilac only needed 3 seconds through the cargo net!

"Marcia is close but Lilac holds the lead, making quick work of the cargo net now onto the puzzle!" Jeff said.

Lilac used quick hands to work...

And quickly solved the puzzle!

"Oh my! Lilac in a commanding lead right now already with the balls down! Get those to Siege!" Jeff yelled.

Marcia worked on the slide puzzle, having an easy time with a simple puzzle design.

"Get 'em, Daisy!" Marcia called.

"Now break that board Siege!" Jeff shouted.

One shot break!

"The board is broken! Now land the teammates!" Jeff shouted.

Siege quickly scored Allison, Milla, Carol, and Chrom in that order...

Before missing Beli!

"Just missed! Now your runner has to get that ball! Keep shooting!" Jeff shouted. "Meanwhile, Allison, Milla, Carol, Chrom, welcome to Tetsukamehn!"

This opened the door for Daisy to pick up where Siege had faltered! Daisy threw at random - Sharena, Eir, Christian, Komaru, in that order!

"Sharena, Eir, Christian, Komaru, join Kinkalago!" Jeff shouted. "We are tied for reward!"

Siege landed Beli after try two and tried to hit Kiawe far away... another miss.

"Beli, join Tetsukamehn! 5 to 4, Siege and Lilac slim lead! Lilac must go get the ball again!" Jeff said.  
Lilac had retrieved ball 1, now she dove into the water for ball 2.

Daisy would be the one to pick up Kiawe for her tribe. Also getting Lyn and Alfonse!

"Alfonse! Lyn! Kiawe! Join Kinkalago! Siege needs bombers here!" Jeff yelled.

And that's exactly what Siege did. Three random ball shots.

He landed Isabel...

Fjorm...

And Gabriel all at once in a moment of sheer luck!

"ISABEL, FJORM, GABRIEL OF TETSUKAMEHN, YOUR TRIBE WINS REWARD!" Jeff yelled.

Lilac yelled in joy as she jumped straight into Siege's arms for a hug, both of them roaring out loud in victory!

"YEAH!" Siege and Lilac shouted.

Daisy wasn't mad at that - she sauntered over and offered Siege a high-five.

Daisy: Yeah, losing isn't the most fun thing in the world, but it was only the first challenge. There's plenty more where that came from later down the road, so why get hung up on just one?

Siege accepted the high-five, pleased he got most of who he wanted.

Siege: Sure I didn't get Kiawe, but I got everyone else that I wanted. Hey, better dealt this lineup than other lineups or no lineup at all.

And so the tribes were:

 **Tetsukamehn**  
Siege  
Lilac  
Allison  
Carol  
Milla  
Chrom  
Beli  
Isabel  
Fjorm  
Gabriel

 **Kinkalago**  
Daisy  
Marcia  
Sharena  
Eir  
Christian  
Komaru  
Alfonse  
Lyn  
Kiawe  
Compa

The camera panned over the end of the challenge, both tribes now full and seen with proper colored headbands.

"Tetsukamehn, you wanna see your reward?" Jeff asked.

The Tetsukamehn tribe was eager to see what they had won.

Jeff soon revealed supplies to build a shelter!

"Everything here is what you will need to make your shelter from the weather conditions." Jeff said.

"Oh my God..." Carol said, obviously happy for the major boost.

"Yeah, baby..." Siege fist pumped.

"And for tonight." Jeff said, pulling out a flint and steel lighter. "The gift of an easy fire."

"Yes!" Allison said in elation.

Jeff tossed it to Siege.

"Plus, you can have a leisurely boat ride over to your camp." Jeff said, gesturing to the boat they had ridden over in.

Everyone was happy for what they have just received.

Fjorm: Maybe I'm not with my husband, but at least I got some relaxing things for the ride over with my tribe.

Carol: I am so happy, our first win and we have everything provided for us! All we need is a little elbow grease work and we'll have our shelter complete!

"Head on to camp you guys." Jeff said with a smile.

Everyone was cheering as they soon entered into the boat and had a nice ride over to the island.

"Now, I do have something for Kinkalago as well." Jeff said, revealing not as good building materials. "Building materials and a raft for getting close. Other than that, got nothing for you Kinkalago. Head to camp." Jeff said.

With that all said and done, the Kinkalago tribe set off to camp.

Komaru: It's too early to get discouraged. Once I'm able to compete, I'll show the other tribe what I'm made of! *waves at the camera* Hi Toko! I'll make you proud!

The camera pans out with the opening to Survivor over, the season having only just begun...

* * *

A/N: So here we begin Survivor: Collision of Worlds! Tell me what you think in comments! 10-4 readers! Siege out!

ChaosFlash912 A/N: Nyahahahaha! Didn't expect this, did ya? Well, Siege and I have done things long enough I give him the suggestion of 'Hey, let's write something together.', so here we are. 39 Days! 20 People! 1 Survivor! Also if I do any OOC stuff for these characters I'm writing for, I am apologizing in advance.


	2. Days 1-3

A/N: Hey guys! Siege25 here with the next part of Survivor: Collision of Worlds co-write with ChaosFlash912.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their owners. I do not own what is not mine.

Note: "speech"- In game speech

Person: Speech - Out of Game speech

* * *

 **Tetsukamehn**  
 **Day** **1**

The boat soon landed as the tribe soon got out of the boat.  
"Hello Tetsukamehn camp!" Siege greeted, leading the tribe inland to the tropical woods of the island.

"So, what's the plan, Champ?" Gabriel asked with a small smirk.

"We'll obviously need to start building a shelter and gathering firewood while we're still fresh into this competition. No better time than the present to start now." Siege said.

Siege: I say this but I mean something completely different. As I'm getting ready to help make this camp, I'm thinking about the power of Immunity Idols. Hidden ones for sure. I think especially this game had a stipulation on those, so I am using this time to look for people I can trust so our search party can start looking while we gather firewood or something. Immediately I look to guys like Chrom, Lilac, Allison definitely. Carol and Milla might be okay, Beli may be a stretch but I don't think anyone else could be too trustworthy.

"Then let's get started on that," Chrom agreed. "We best take advantage of the reward we earned today."

"Chrom is right. Let's start." Fjorm said.

Everyone began to get the supplies out and work on building the base of their shelter while Siege began his goal of looking for others to help him search for Hidden Immunity Idols.

Asthey worked, Gabriel himself was sizing up his tribemates while contributing.

Gabriel: It's no secret to me this Siege guy? He's definitely looking towards playing the game strong right out of the gate. While I can respect the courage, he'd do well not to put a target on his back. I'll wait for this to play out before I decide if I want to work with this guy or not.

 **Kinkalago**  
 **Day** **1**

The raft soon comes ashore as Alfonse stops paddling.

"Finally..." Alfonse said with a bit of tiredness in his voice. He and Sharena had done most of the paddling. Everyone soon began to make their way on to the land.

"We might as well unpack our supplies..." Lyn said.

Sharena soon helped Lyn to do that.

Sharena: I'm a little disappointed our tribe lost reward, but I can't let this dwell. Immunity Idols, or whatever they're called, are key for the tribe here. I need to start picking allies and hope they work out.

Christian and Daisy carried most of the supplies for the group - with Kiawe assisting as well.

"There's always immunity guys," Komaru chimed, looking to remain optimistic.

"Immunity? Are there diseases out here?" Compa blinked.

"No, no. He means the competitions for tribal immunity." Eir said. "Immunity from being voted out."

Eir: At this point I just need to know who I'm playing with and just help out where I can. I cannot be too aggressive and lay a target on my back.

"Oh..." Compa realized.

"You're a nurse, right?" Christian asked, gently setting down the supplies he was carrying.

"Yeah, I am," Compa answered. "Well, more like nursing student."

"Still better than nothing," Christian softly smiled.

Christian: I...notice there are seven girls and three guys out here...I'm worried the girls might align with each other and vote the guys out...so I gotta get in good with 'em.

"Let's start building guys." Lyn suggested, getting to work.

The work soon had to stop for now since night was coming, but everyone would soon be ready for tomorrow's work in both tribes.

 **Tetsukamehn**  
 **Day** **2**

The structure the other tribe was building seemed to be halfway finished nearing the Reward Challenge.

"I think a party can go out and get firewood now." Allison decided.

"I'll go with Chrom, Gabriel and Beli!" Siege volunteered.

"Good idea!" Allison responded.

Siege: I want to go out with these three because I feel like If I can get them to fully trust me, and vice versa, I think our tribe would be unstoppable.

"I'll take over supervising the shelter building," Isabel offered.

"Thank you Isabel." Siege said before he and his selected people walked off to go get some firewood.

Chrom, Gabriel, and Beli followed Siege out. Once they were out of earshot, Gabriel would speak first.

"Okay, so I'm wagering you'd like us for something other than firewood," He said.

"Well, yes and no. While we are gathering firewood, just keep your eyes out okay? We all know how powerful Immunity Idols can be in this game..." Siege said while gathering firewood.

"Already?" Beli wondered.

"Hmm...well, if you're proposing this, here's my 'professional opinion'. I'd say we wait a little bit till we do that," Gabriel advised.

"Any particular reasons, Gabriel?" Chrom asked.

"Because there are four of us here and six of them back at camp," Gabriel pointed out. "If we were to be found out looking for idols, the six would align to vote us out."

"I see...so by that logic, we should get two more working with us," Beli commented.

"Not right away," Chrom added. "We'll worry about that when we get back to camp."

"I heard something though, about maybe there being team Hidden Immunity Idols though." Siege said. "We could somehow snag one of those, we'd have to share it with the tribe then. Makes sense wouldn't it?" Siege asked.

"Um...pardon me, but what is this about team idols?" Beli inquired.

"Well these idols save the entire tribe from being voted out for one night." Siege said. It was at that moment that Siege saw a speck of red over in a patch of firewood. "Hey... you guys see that red over there right?"

"But...doesn't that defeat the purpose of Tribal Council?" Beli scratched the back of her head.

Gabriel went over to examine the speck of red.

He found it was... string? It was attached to something, looked like paper.

"For that night yes, but it's not a permanent effect." Siege said. "Essentially we all get to head back to camp with no less member for that night." He then called to Gabriel, "You find something over there?"

"I'm just as lost as you, Beli," Chrom confided.

"You noticed this red too Siege," Gabriel replied. "I merely went over to see what this was."

Siege soon walked over to Gabriel, and saw the string was attached to something.

"Hey... it's hooked to something..." Siege said. "Chrom, help me move this firewood please." Siege asked.

Chrom hurried over and moved the firewood for Siege. Beli meanwhile, watched the boys do their thing.

Beli: Originally I had planned to lay low during the game, but now it seems I'm being pulled into an alliance on Day 1. But Gabriel seems smart, Chrom is strong, and Siege...well, I'm not sure what to think.

Upon moving the firewood, the string was attached to a piece and ripped, leaving a small piece of red on the firewood for evidence to bring back. If this was what Siege thought it was. Knowing the massive target growing on his back, Siege showed no fear in undoing the knot and reading what was on the paper aloud.

"Congratulations, if you are reading this you have found a clue for the Poseidon's Trident Immunity Idol for Tetsukamehn!" Siege increases in volume slightly at the end to show his shock.

Siege: I couldn't believe it. For the first time I think ever, Survivors found a Hidden Immunity Idol in the first 24 hours at Camp! And even better, it was one of the four!

The screen switches to said four Hidden Immunity Idols.

Jeff: A twist added to this game is shared Hidden Immunity Idols. These Idols are powerful representations of powerful forces, which adds to their power. Siege and his group found a clue to the Poseidon's Trident Immunity Idol. This Idol essentially ends Tribal Council that night, with no one going home, however I will still read who would have been voted out. This Idol can only be used once, but it does not wear off until there are no tribes left to use it on. Thus, once retrieved, it can be used at any time.

Back in the game, Siege is currently sitting on a rock and still in elated shock he and the three with him had found one of the Shared Hidden Immunity Idol clues.

"Congrats, you've done what Russell Hantz did on his first day of Survivor," Gabriel congratulated. "And this time, this felt a bit too convenient for me..."

"Anyway, when should we use it?" Beli asked.

"Hmm..." Gabriel put a hand to his chin.

Gabriel: I know Siege is excited about this idol, but we have to be smart about this. Yes, we can stop Tribal Council early, but at the same time, we should really only use it if we perceive one of us being in danger.

"Well I don't think it's smart to use this tonight should we be at Tribal Council." Siege said. "We should at least let everyone else know the clue written on here to where we can find it." Siege suggested.

Siege: I immediately see the skeptical look in Gabriel's eyes, but I knew he heard what I said and I looked at him then too. He seemed to agree with me on the fact I said, so hopefully this starts putting myself and Gabriel on good terms.

"I guess," Beli shrugged.

Back at camp, thanks to Isabel's leadership, the shelter had been finished.

"Wonder what's taking them so long," Isabel mused. "I mean, it's just firewood."

Isabel: I'm a prison warden. Unlike most hardasses, I'd prefer to see inmates rehabilitate and integrate back into society. That said, I can be strict when I have to be. Especially when jailbreaks are concerned. I've watched the whole Shawshank Redemption saga at least four times to prepare.

"Yeah... think we should go after them?" Lilac asked Isabel.

Lilac: I immediately know what those guys are going for. They're hunting Idols. I don't know if They're hunting for the Shared one or not, but it definitely makes me wonder what could be going on.

"Eh, let's just wait for 'em," Isabel shrugged. "We can ask them what took so long when they get back."

"Hey, speak of the devils." Lilac said, pointing out the four coming back with Siege and Chrom heaping most of the load.

"We're back with the firewood," Beli announced.

"Impressive load you got there..." Isabel looked to Lilac, giving a slight nod before approaching Beli. "Mind if we chat for a bit?" She requested.

"Oh, I don't see why not," Beli agreed.

"Great." Lilac said.

"Hey, we got more than just firewood." Siege said.

"Wait... huh?" Lilac said.

"Can you go gather the whole tribe?" Siege asked Lilac.

"Uh, sure." Lilac said.

She soon gathered everyone and they met Siege near the shelter. That's when he pulled out the Hidden Immunity Idol clue.

"Is that-?" Allison began asking.

"Yes, my wife. This, is a clue for the Poseidon's Trident Hidden Immunity Idol for our tribe." Siege answered.

Carol: Immediately my trust level for this guy skyrockets. He focused on our tribe for getting firewood, AND he got us the Shared Idol. He definitely has earned my trust for this.

The paper was passed around as Carol talked, and then they all understood. The next challenge was going to be for Reward, and that was when the Idol would be up for grabs.

Isabel however, couldn't believe this was going on. She kept quiet about it, however.

Isabel: Trying to butter us up, huh Siege? Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Just trying to get us to keep you around, I can respect that. But wouldn't you want to use the idol to save yourself? Y'know, what it was meant to be used for? I don't get this guy.

They soon came to the conclusion that the best choice to snag the Idol would be Lilac.

Siege: I'm not putting myself out there for people to blame me using the Idol for myself. I'm not going to do that. Want to vote me out, go ahead and do it. Just know I'm probably going to be your best bet in trying and getting us as far ahead as possible.

It was soon time for the challenge, the camera panning over an obstacle course and then the Immunity Idol where it was hidden.

 **Kinkalago**  
 **Day** **2**

"On 3... one, two, three!" Lyn said as she and Alfonse lifted the roof of their shelter on to the current structure. "Perfect." Lyn added.

Lyn: It's not unusual for me to do some dirty work. After all I grew up in the plains for most of my life. I had to work for everything I got even if I am a noble.

"Great job everyone!" Marcia congratulated. "This'll be good enough to last."

"Yeah, here's hoping," Christian agreed.

"So...what do we do now?" Komaru wondered.

"Starting fire, boiling water, all of that," Kiawe answered. "I'll handle the fire."

"I'll go gather firewood." Sharena said.

"I'll help where I can." Eir added in.

"I'll go with you two," Daisy offered.

So with that, Daisy, Sharena, and Eir went off to go find firewood for Kiawe to get started on the fire. Compa and Christian went off to go get some water ready to boil. Marcia sat down in the shelter, looking up at the sky.

The firewood gathering process was going well for the three, able to get firewood especially quickly.

Lyn and Alfonse sat with Marcia.

"You doing okay Marcia?" Lyn asked.

"I'm just thinking about my brother, Makalov," Marcia answered. "He's...kinda why I'm out here."

"Makalov? Why are you out here for him?" Lyn asked.

"Makalov amassed a great amount of debt from his gambling addiction," Marcia explained. "And I've mainly been doing everything in my power to help him pay it off."

"That sounds awful." Lyn said as she heard the tale.

"Yeah...he's the only family I got, so I have to," Marcia responded.

"I understand that." Lyn said.

Meanwhile, with those gathering wood, Daisy said, "Okay, so I'd like to talk a possible alliance with you two."

"Alliance?" Sharena asked. "Sure. We'd be up for that."

"Yes, I certainly would." Eir said.

"I mainly say that because we're royalty, and it's possible we'll get targeted because the others will think 'Oh, they have money. They don't need to win.'" Daisy explained.

"That's quite possibly true." Sharena said.

Sharena: Listening to Daisy talk about a possible Alliance with myself and Eir, I do believe she has a good point we could be targeted due to nobility reasons. So it is reasonable we should form an Alliance.

"It's also possible they could also target my brother. He's nobility too." Sharena said to Daisy.

"Think you can talk to him about this?" Daisy requested.

"Of course I can. He's my brother." Sharena said.

"Alright, we're an alliance now," Daisy mused, sharing a fistbump with Sharena and Eir.

Daisy: It's no surprise that we'd be targeted for having money. That's why we bluebloods have to stick together here.

It was soon time for the challenge, the camera panning over an obstacle course and then the Immunity Idol where it was hidden.

"Come on over guys!" Jeff shouted.

Both tribes soon made their way to the challenge area.

"It is time for your first Reward challenge of Survivor. You guys want to see what You're playing for?" Jeff asked.

Everyone nodded excitedly.

Jeff soon revealed the reward to the tribes, a meal of pizza.

"An enjoyable meal of gourmet pizza to keep your energy up. For the losing team I have 2 dozen eggs." Jeff said.

Everyone looked at the food that was available with some mouths watering.

"Let's get to today's challenge. You will divide your tribes into runners and lifters." Jeff said as the challenge was seen, each part being demonstrated as Jeff talked about it.

"The runners must run up a slope and quickly untie a knot to lower the bridge down. Then they must vault over and duck under a series of hurdles. Then they must untie another set of knots which will release liftable puzzle pieces." Jeff started

For Tetsukamehn, from the clue (not aloud, just showing the clue from the paper):  
"The Immunity Idol will be marked by a red string that drops once the knots are undone. It is under only a single layer of sand, so it is easily able to be grabbed."

"From there the runners must take the 10 puzzle pieces over to the lifters, who will try and assemble one of 2 puzzles. Tetsukamehn will form Kinkalago's symbol from the reward challenge on the dock, and Kinkalago will for Tetsukamehn's symbol from the reward challenge on the dock." Jeff said. "First tribe to finish, wins the pizza meal. Get your runners, Let's get started."

 **Tetsukamehn**  
 **Runners:** Lilac, Milla, Fjorm, Beli, Isabel  
 **Lifters:** Siege, Chrom, Gabriel, Carol, Allison

 **Kinkalago**  
 **Runners:** Marcia, Komaru, Lyn, Eir, Compa  
 **Lifters:** Daisy, Christian, Kiawe, Alfonse, Sharena

The competition was soon seen at the start and ready.

"Alright for Reward, Survivors ready?" Jeff asked.

The pause...

"Go!" Jeff shouted.

Tetsukamehn burst out of the gates in quick fashion! Lilac already was at the knots for the bridge!

Kinkalago was too, with Komaru going for the knots, after getting there with some assistance from Compa.

By the time they got to the knots, Lilac had her team's done.

"Tetsukamehn with a lead already, on to the hurdles which they look to be easily clearing and ducking! Close to the knots now!" Jeff commented.

Komaru, not one to give up, ripped through the knots at a rapid pace.

"Go go!" Komaru shouted, getting her part done.

The bridge dropped, letting everyone down.

"Kinalago has fallen behind, their bridge is now down!" Jeff said. "Tetsukamehn has Milla working with the knots!"

Milla was furiously trying to open the knots, working as fast as she could, this gave Kinkalago a chance to catch up!

"Milla is having trouble! This is Kinkalago's chance!" Jeff shouted.

With Komaru working on the knots once again, Kinkalago was now on even ground with Tetsukamehn, with Komaru passing them on the knots!

"Komaru gets the knots Kinkalago takes the lead!" Jeff shouted.

Milla finally got the knots, Lilac secretly snagging the Immunity Idol.

"Tetsukamehn now has the knots done we are neck and neck!" Jeff shouted.

Both teams of lifters soon got their pieces.

"Who will win this puzzle challenge now?" Jeff asked as he watched.

Kiawe was leading the other four lifters on his tribe through the challenge, with Daisy and Christian paired to handle pieces, leaving Alfonse and Sharena as the other pair to put the puzzle together. Through this teamwork, Kinkalago was making serious headway!

Alfonse and Sharena were working well among them!

As for Tetsukamehn, things were in dissarray as they tried to put their puzzle together.

"Kinkalago working really well as a unit! Tetsukamehn in dissarray!" Jeff commented.

And soon enough...

"Jeff! They got it!" Compa called. Her tribe was done.

Jeff checked the puzzle.

"Yes! Kinkalago wins reward!" Jeff shouted.

"Yahoo!" Sharena shouted for joy.

"Awesome!" Compa beamed.

Christian let out a sigh of relief as the Kinkalago tribe hugged and cheered.

Sharena: I am so pumped, we got so far ahead at the end we took a win over Tetsukamehn! Take that other tribe!

The two tribes soon congregated on their mats.

"Kinkalago. Congratulations, come get your reward." Jeff said, as Alfonse, Sharena, and Lyn got the pizza meal for the tribe to share. "Head back to camp, enjoy."

The Kinkalago tribe soon left.

"Tetsukamehn tribe, your eggs await you back at camp." Jeff said.

"So maybe we didn't win. In my book we did. Because I got the Immunity Idol!~ *shakes it in front of the camera*

 **Tetsukamehn**  
 **Day** **2**

"Okay... so now that's ov- Oh shit... did somebody grab that Immunity Idol!?" Siege asked.

"Yeah, did anyone get that?" Chrom followed-up.

"*ahem!*" Lilac coughed.

Out of her shorts pocket...

She pulled out the Poseidon's Trident Hidden Immunity Idol!

Needless to say, there was a lot of happiness to be had among the tribe.

Allison: Lilac pulled it off, she got the Immunity Idol for our entire tribe! Now if we lose this Immunity Challenge, hopefully she'll play it.

Siege: Right now Lilac needs to save that Idol. We can't risk using it so early in the game. We have to strategize.

"Okay, so now what does this ten person alliance do?" Isabel looked to Siege.

"Let's plan ahead to Immunity tomorrow and get ready for a good night's rest. We may have lost Reward, but we won with Lilac snagging our Immunity Idol." Siege said.

"Alright then, sounds easy enough," Beli mused.

After a while, Isabel would be sitting down on the beach, with Gabriel sitting down next to her. "So. What'cha thinking?" He asked.

"This idol thing...it's absolutely nuts," Isabel remarked. "I mean, we have it. Good for us. But...are we going to use the idol together? As in, we're not going to fight over it?"

"Honestly, just give him the benefit of the doubt. I personally think that his strength will be useful early on, but I'm not sure if we can afford blunders like this," Gabriel whispered. "As long as the other tribe doesn't know we have this idol, and it's with us on a tribal swap, we're good."

Gabriel: I'm really not a hundred percent on board with this sharing the idol nonsense, but if there's one protocol I like to follow, it's the 'to Hell with it' protocol. So yeah, this little blunder with Siege here? I'm willing to let it slide, provided this secret stays within our tribe.

Siege was watching those two talk one the beach from secret while he seemed to be getting the fire ready.

Siege: I see Gabriel and Isabel on the beach over there, and I know exactly what they're talking about. This whole idol thing. I wanted to find the idol so I could give this team something we can all count on. They think I'm going to be foolish and make Lilac use it Night 1, not at all, not at all. This Idol thing is not my arrogance saying something bad about me. They're interpreting this all wrong, and if they vote me out tonight when Lilac doesn't use the idol, it definitely won't bode well for our tribe.

 **Kinkalago Day** **2**

"All hail the guy who got us through that puzzle!" Daisy cheered.

"Can't forget Komaru either," Christian commented. "So...I think it's only nice to let them get the first slices?"

"He's right. They should get the first slices." Sharena said.

Kiawe and Komaru took the first two slices, savoring a job well done.

Kiawe: We certainly brought our fire to the first real reward challenge. With that, along with having made fire the day before, I believe I am in a favorable position in this tribe.

"Well done everyone!" Alfonse said as everyone began to get slices.

Alfonse: Everyone did great. It felt amazing to win that challenge.

Once everyone began eating, Compa asked, "So...what should we do with the pizza boxes?"

3h ago"They're cardboard. Use them to fuel the fire." Lyn suggested.

"Okay!" Once the pizza was finished, Compa went to take the boxes to the fire pit. As she did so, she noticed something about them that seemed off to her.

However, in one of the pizza boxes about to be burned, there was an orange string attached to it.

"Um...I think I'm gonna see what else we can use cardboard for, Lyn," Compa then said, throwing in the one that didn't have the orange string, closing the one that did.

Compa: So, as I'm going to throw this cardboard in the fire, I see this orange string in one of the boxes. I thought it was part of our reward, and I didn't want it to go to waste.

"Okay Compa." Lyn said.

With that, Compa went off away from the others. Once the nursing student was in the clear, she pulled at the orange string. A paper attached to the string flew out of the pizza box. Compa grabbed at the paper, reading it over in careful detail.

It read:

"Congratulations! You have found the clue to Kinkalago's Poseidon's Trident Hidden Immunity Idol! During the Immunity Challenge tomorrow, you will be faced with a block puzzle. Under the Block Puzzle is an orange string where you will find your shared Hidden Immunity Idol."

"Oh wow..." Compa breathed, stuffing the clue down her sweater.

Compa: Turns out, it was a clue to an idol! But it's hidden at the challenge...I know! I'll practice block puzzles for tomorrow! Um...provided I can find something to use as blocks.

However, someone had watched in secret. That someone was Eir.

Eir: I see Compa stuffing something in her sweater... I immediately know that she has something that pertains to an idol. I just know it.

As Compa walked back to camp, oblivious to Eir's spying, she walked up to Lyn. "So, I found something inside this box - turns out we got a hint for tomorrow's challenge," She said.

"A hint?" Lyn asked Compa as the sun began setting.

"There was a note in the box that said there would be a block puzzle in the immunity challenge," Compa informed. "So, we'll need to put our best foot forward for that part."

"Very clever... I'll help you set it up!" Lyn said.

"Thanks!" Compa beamed.

The night was peaceful for the tribes and soon Day 3 was at hand.

The challenge was set up and ready.

"Come on over guys!" Jeff called as everyone made their way over.

Both tribes came in to their mats, ready for the challenge today.

"Welcome to your very first Immunity Challenge guys." Jeff said with a smile, standing next to an Immunity Idol with the face of the Roman God Ares on it.

"For today's challenge." Jeff introduced, as the course was shown again as Jeff explained it.

"Two tribe members will solve a 15 block puzzle that will form a Roman Legion Sword. Once completed, three different bags will drop from behind it. You must pass these to your other tribe members who will undo these bags and find small balls in them. These balls will be tossed into hoops." Jeff explained. "First tribe to get all 20 of their balls into hoops will win Immunity. Let's get started."

 **Tetsukamehn puzzle solvers:** Carol and Gabriel  
 **Kinkalago puzzle solvers:** Lyn and Compa

Compa: Looking at the puzzle, I think I know how I can get the idol. I'll only have one chance, but what I'm gonna do is what Nep-Nep would do in this situation, no doubt!

"Here we Go! For Immunity! Survivors ready?" Jeff asked.

Dramatic pause...

"Go!" He then shouted.

Both duos raced forward to the puzzle table to get started on this immunity challenge.

"Remember what we practiced." Lyn said, as they began laying out the blocks to determine the proper order they should be formed.

As for Carol and Gabriel, they decided to dive right in.

"Okay, this piece goes here... and that piece goes there... I think." Carol said as she put puzzle pieces on the table.

Compa nodded, getting to work.

"Mind if I take the lead?" Gabriel asked, moving puzzle pieces around.

Lyn and Compa began to work, Compa seeing the string attached to the Idol below the stand now.

"Sure." Carol said, letting Gabriel work his genius while she handed him pieces.

It was then Compa dropped a block on the sand. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll go get that." Compa knelt down to grab the block - and the idol while she was at it - quickly returning.

Gabriel hummed a tune as he blazed through the puzzle.

"It's alright! Let's keep going quickly! Gabriel and Carol are nearly done." Lyn warned.

"Right!" Compa did her absolute best to catch up with Gabriel and Carol. It was a close race now, with Gabriel finishing first with only about two or three seconds of a lead ahead of the opposing tribe.

The bags dropped as Gabriel finished.

"Tetsukamehn with a slight lead here! Get those balls to your teammates!" Jeff shouted. "20 baskets for Immunity, all at varying distances!" Jeff added.

Siege went ahead and took a bomber shot to the farthest one... and landed!

"Siege gets the hardest one out of the way!" Jeff commented.

Christian stepped up to be the bag thrower for Kinkalago, and after taking a deep breath, pulled off the same feat as Siege!

"Christian with the same move!" Jeff commented.

Siege then grabbed three balls at once.

"Siege trying something risky here..." Jeff noted.

Siege made two out of the three shots.

"Missed one out of three! Now a runner has to get that ball and bring it back!" Jeff shouted.

Lilac immediately was on it, rushing for the ball.

Christian was taking his time, going to throw one ball at a time.

"Just relax Christian, you can do it," Marcia encouraged.

"Another shot made from Christian!" Jeff commented.

Lilac had the ball back as Siege hit the basket he missed.

"One from Siege! Back and forth we go!" Jeff added.

"No pressure...no pressure," Christian murmured under his breath, a soft smile on his face as he continued making progress towards victory.

The camera cuts away and back as more time elapsed.

 **Elapsed Time:**  
 **35 minutes**

 **Christian:** 12 baskets  
 **Siege:** 11 baskets

"You can see the strain in the arms of Siege and Christian now, having both had to launch and even miss some baskets from them both." Jeff said.

Siege made one more basket before giving in.

"Chrom, you mind taking over?" Siege said.

"And Siege switches the shooting to Chrom!" Jeff commented.

Chrom stepped up to cover for Siege, while Christian decided to stay in.

"My arms are fine, Jeff," Christian reported admist throwing. "I'm having fun doing this."

"If you say so." Jeff said to Christian as now it was a duel between the leader of the Shepherds and Christian.

And it was a real close battle indeed! When one thought they had a lead over the other, the score would be tied up again! Encouragement from both sides came as the challenged near it's end. When it got there, one hit the last basket before the other.

That person...

Was Chrom!

"Chrom hits it! Tetsukamehn wins Immunity!" Jeff shouted as he raised his hands.

"Yeah!" Allison shouted in joy for Chrom.

The Tetsukamehn tribe all celebrated in glee.

Christian let out a sigh, but Compa rubbed his shoulder.

"It's alright, Christian," She said. "You did great."

The tribes reconvened back at their mats. Jeff picked up the Immunity Idol and gave it to Siege and Chrom.

"Tetsukamehn, you are immune from the very first Tribal council." Jeff said.

Siege soon offered Chrom to team lift it.

Chrom hoisted the immunity idol high as if it were the Falchion.

Siege did the same, holding his arm a bit as if it was still tired.

"Head back to camp, you're safe tonight." Jeff said.

Siege let Chrom carry the idol as he smiled.

Siege: You guys didn't really think I tired out did you? No. That was just a ploy to see if my tribe could go on without me when they vote me out. Yeah, It's no longer an if they vote me out situation. It's when. I just know It's going to be when they vote me out.

"Kinkalago. First Tribal Council. One of you will be voted out. Grab your stuff head back to camp. See you at Tribal." Jeff said.

Kinkalago headed back to camp with that in mind.

Compa: Aww, I was hoping we'd win. But at least I got this idol...though I'd rather not use it if I don't have to. The hardest part will be voting someone out...I like everyone here, so it'll be hard.

 **Tetsukamehn**  
 **Day** **3**

"Great job everyone!" Allison cheered as they arrived at camp. "Especially to the ones who won it all for us!"

"Yeah!" Lilac agreed with a cheer.

The tribe was, needless to say, very happy for their win today for Immunity.

"No need for praise," Gabriel told Allison. "That puzzle was nothing more than a routine diagnosis for me."

You definitely made it seem that way." Carol agreed.

"Regardless, we can all rest easy tonight," Beli mused.

As the sun just began to set, Siege could be seen sitting on the beach, watching the ocean waves.

Beli would walk up to him. "Um...Siege? Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Beli: Siege dropped from the challenge and switched with Chrom. I thought his muscles were hurting so, I figured I might as well try to help him get to feeling better.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine..." Siege said, working his arm a bit and showing her it was all okay by not wincing at all. It was then he decided to confide everything to Beli. "Beli... can I... admit something to you?"

Beli paused, piecing things together herself. "You...feigned being sore? But why?"

"Because I needed to see if there was someone just as strong as I was. To carry the tribe through when I get voted out. It's not a matter of if anymore. I know they're going to vote me out Beli... Even... even if I told them I was playing for my daughter..." He confided. "I... I want her to live a normal life... I don't want her living in a world that will strike her down... I want her to enjoy the normal things in life... I just need the funds so that's why I... why I came on... *begins to tear up* But... I know I'm not going to get far... not with everyone knowing I'm a big threat... It's only a matter of time before I go... I... I just..." He couldn't find the words to say.

Siege: I'm totally telling my true feelings out here. I'm playing so I can get money to afford to give my daughter everything she needs... *tears building* To live a normal life like any other child has... *sniff* I can't let her down... but I know I'm not going to get it done. Not with everyone here targeting me for my strength.

"You thought we were going to vote you out over something like the idol, weren't you?" Beli then asked.

Siege nodded his head with tears still, knowing eventually he was going to be voted out due to the target on his back.

Beli shook her head, sitting down next to him. "That's where you're wrong, Siege. At least...in my eyes, anyway."

"You... you think I'm wrong about that?" Siege asked, looking at her.

"She's right Siege." Allison said, walking up, having listened to everything. "The fact you wanted to find the clue for our Tribe's Idol shows how devoted you are in getting us all through this as far as we can go. It doesn't put yourself before anyone else."

"In fact, I think if we were to swap tribes...you could use that idol then if we were in a minority situation," Beli added. "You've made this choice Siege. All you have to do is stick with it."

"Guys... thank you... both of you." Siege said.

"You're welcome." Allison said, hugging Siege and Beli. "Thank you for helping to cheer him up Beli."

"I...was merely concerned his muscles were strained," Beli explained. "I didn't expect for him to divulge this information to me."

"Yeah... sorry for going into my entire personal story there..." Siege apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine," Beli assured. "Just...don't worry about it, alright?"

"Okay." Siege said.

 **Kinkalago**  
 **Day** **3**

The tribe returned knowing that one of them was going to go home tonight.

Sharena: Now I'm worried. It's a matter of who wants to vote out who right now and I'm not sure who I want to vote for. I sure don't want to vote out anyone in my Alliance, but I'm not sure who I want to vote out from the other options available.

Daisy's first order of business was to get in touch with her alliance members to figure out what their plan was for the night.

Sharena, Alfonse, and Eir met her in secret.

"So... got a plan Daisy?" Sharena asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk with you three about - do we have any idea who'd be best to go?" Daisy answered.

"Mm... That's a tough one..." Alfonse said.

"I have a suspect." Eir said.

"You do?" Sharena asked.

"Compa. I saw her yesterday stuffing something in her sweater. Then today, when she dropped that block... she picked up something other than the block... I think she has a Hidden Immunity Idol." Eir said.

"...Okay, so what?" Daisy responded. "Why be against that when you could be for it?"

"She could be a potential threat." Eir deduced. "If she found this one, who knows later on how many she could find that could save her and push her to a win? We need to put an end to it now." Eir reasoned.  
"Guys... as much as I hate to admit it Eir is right. If Compa tried and found this one... she could find so many others to save herself from going home." Alfonse said.

"Well, would you rather have an idol to use or not?" Daisy countered. "If she got wind of this, she'd play the idol tonight. And then vote one of us out."

"True, and we're going to make sure she doesn't hear about this." Eir said.

"Guys, guys. Compa's not a good target... I was thinking someone who may be holding back to use his or her full potential on us later... someone like Kiawe or Christian... even then I'm not sure..." Sharena said. "You wanna wager in on this Daisy? Who should we vote for?"

"Hmm...I dunno about them," Daisy shrugged.

"It's hard to decide Daisy... I know... I'm... not sure who to vote for..." Sharena admitted.

"Well regardless of who our mark is tonight, we're going to need two more for majority," Daisy said.

"Right." Sharena said.

"Who do you think we can pull?" Daisy then asked.

Daisy: I understand Eir wanting to get rid of the idol, but I'd prefer to get that idol on our side. If we have the idol, then we'll have more power this way. It's just kinda silly to want to get rid of something you yourself could potentially use.

"Mmm... I honestly want to really fast my vote for... Komaru... to be honest... I don't know why It's just... I feel like It's the right thing to do." Sharena said. "Don't ask me why, It's just my gut feeling."

"Let's just figure out what the others want to do first, okay? Then we'll make our move," Daisy decided.

"Okay." Sharena said.

With the others, Kiawe was sitting by the fire, thinking about the vote tonight.

The Alliance soon came back to get opinions on who was to be voted out. Eir sat next to Kiawe.  
"Hi." Eir said to Kiawe as she sat next to him.

"Thinking about the vote?" Kiawe asked.

"Yes I am." Eir replied. "Who are you voting for Kiawe?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kiawe asked in response. "That's what I'm trying to think of myself."

"I'm just curious about who you think should go. I've been thinking about it a lot myself... I'm not sure who to vote for..." Eir said.

Kiawe offered up a shrug. "I haven't given it much thought until now."

"I haven't either. It's why I wanted your opinion." Eir said.

Kiawe: I'm carefully weighing all options on who to vote off tonight, and Eir suddenly approaches me, asking for who I think should go. I haven't finished considering everything, so why is it now that I'm being asked?

"When I finish weighing my options, I'll tell you," Kiawe answered.

"Sure. I won't pressure you to reveal anything." Eir said.

Kiawe took that in mind as he closed his eyes, meditating by the fire.

Sharena decided to go for Eir's suspicion on the Idol, Compa.

"Hi there, Compa." Sharena greeted like a friend.

"Hi Sharena!" Compa cheerily greeted. "Sorry I dropped that block at the challenge..."

"Hey! Everyone makes mistakes! I do a lot!" Sharena cheerfully said. "So... what's your thoughts on who should be voted out?" Sharena then asked.

"Well...I don't really know. I like everyone around here," Compa confided. "Lyn even helped me prepare for today's challenge."

"I know. She's a good person for doing that I think. The bond you two share is pretty strong." Sharena said.

"Yeah. I also think Kiawe has been pretty helpful. He made our fire, he led us to victory in that reward challenge," Compa added. "And, apparently our reward told us about the block puzzle."

"You mean there was something in the pizza boxes that hinted us about the next day?" Sharena asked.

Compa nodded. "Yeah, there was this note in one of the boxes that told me about the puzzle. So I thought, that if we keep winning rewards, we'll be prepared for the immunity challenges."

"Hmm... maybe..." Sharena said.

Compa blinked. "You think it might be worth it?"

"Possibly." Sharena said.

Sharena: I'm getting more and more leery about Compa right now... but then again Daisy's right. We can't vote her out if she has an idol for the tribe. I might go ahead and vote Kiawe though... seems reasonable to me... ish...

"Then next reward, let's work super hard to get the upper hand over the other tribe!" Compa smiled.

"Yeah. Let's." Sharena said.

Alfonse sat next to Christian.

"Hey there Christian." He introduced.

"H-Hello there, Alfonse," Christian greeted.

"So... got Anyone you want to vote out tonight?" Alfonse asked.

"No, not really," Christian confided. "I'm not even sure if I'll be safe tonight."

"Oh? You don't know if You're safe tonight?" Alfonse asked.

"Yeah...I should've been taking the challenge more seriously," Christian confided. "Even if it was a change of pace from what I'm used to."

"It's okay. You did your best." Alfonse said.

"Thanks. What I'm used to normally is fighting," Christian added. "I might not look like a fighter, but I am. Unwillingly, at least."

"That's a good skill to have." Alfonse said.

"Yeah...but I don't like hurting others," Christian responded. "I fight with submission wrestling to that end. I'd rather my opponents submit then be knocked out."

"I see..." Alfonse said. "Well still, It's a great skill to have to be able to defend yourself."

"I guess, so...I'm not in danger tonight?" Christian asked.

"I don't think you are." Alfonse said.

Christian let out a sigh of relief. "That's good..."

It was then Lyn decided to talk with some others about a plan of attack. She decided to talk with Compa, Kiawe, and Christian.

"Guys... I'm not sure what to think... but Daisy came to me asking me who I was going to vote out..." Lyn said to the three she gathered when they were in private.

"Yeah...Sharena came up to me with the same thing," Compa said.

"And Eir spoke with me about that as well," Kiawe added.

"Mhm...Alfonse too," Christian noted. "What does it mean?"

"Alliance." Lyn said. "They're in an Alliance with each other!"

"But they only have four, and we're only four," Kiawe noted. "That makes Komaru and Marcia the swing votes."

"We have to hope they vote the right way." Lyn said. "If we vote for Eir... maybe they'll vote for others and Eir will be out of there."

"But they'll vote together, so we'd be tied," Christian pointed out.

"Mh... good point... well.. it all depends on tribal guys... which It's about to start actually." Lyn said.

Kiawe: It's a gamble that I didn't want to have to make, but tonight our fate lies in the hands of Komaru and Marcia, the two swing vote members of the tribe. Nevertheless, it is a risk we unfortunately have to have.

It was soon time for Tribal Council. Everyone walked in with their torches and set them in the back.

"Kinkalago. Welcome to Tribal Council." Jeff introduced. "So Let's start with today's Immunity Challenge. Compa, I noticed you dropped that block. In your mind, do you think That's what lost you the challenge?"

"Well, I'd like to think it wasn't," Compa answered. "The doctor they had work on the puzzle made it look like child's play."

"So You're saying your fumble was only a small one, and had it not happened your tribe wouldn't have won anyways?" Jeff followed up.

"When you put it like that, I guess," Compa responded without skipping a beat. "But there's always next challenge!"

"Lyn. How do you feel about this?" Jeff asked.

"I feel like Compa is right. Even if we had done it perfectly, that doctor assembled that puzzle as if it was another operation. It was a losing battle but we had to try." Lyn defended.

"Christian, I turn to you because you were just a half second behind Chrom for the final basket. Did it ever occur to you that you needed to pick up the pace?" Jeff asked Christian.

"I would've been just fine, but...why are we trying to push blame around?" Christian countered. "Why are you trying to push blame around?"

"I'm not pushing around blame! I'm just asking the questions here!" Jeff said. "I'm just asking your opinion on anything your tribe could have done better! All I'm asking!"

"Sorry..." Christian meekly apologized. "Everyone has their off days, Jeff. This was one of those days for us."

"I think we can all testify to that statement." Jeff said.

The tribe agreed.

"Alright... time for the vote." Jeff said. "Sharena."

Sharena got up and walked up to the voting area.

Komaru stepped up to cast her vote, looked back at the tribe one last time, before being seen writing a single line drawn downwards, then cutting away back to the Tribal Council area. One by one voters came up and then came Marcia, who showed her vote for Eir.

"I know I rattled this around in my brain for a while, but we need the others." Marcia whispered, then put it in the jar. It was then over.

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said.

Jeff walked over, grabbed the jar, and came back.

"If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." Jeff said. Nobody made a move.

"Alright. Once the votes are tallied the decision is final. That person will leave." Jeff said. He opened the container.

"First vote, Eir." He said for the first vote.

"Lyn. That's 1 vote Lyn, 1 vote Eir." Jeff said with the second vote.

"Lyn. That's 2 votes Lyn, 1 vote Eir." He went on. Now to vote 4.

"Eir. Tied at 2." Jeff then said.

Vote 5 is...

"Lyn. 3 votes Lyn, 2 votes Eir." Jeff said.

"Eir. 3 votes Eir, 3 votes Lyn." Jeff said for vote 6.

7th vote...

"Eir. 4 votes Eir, 3 votes Lyn." He added. Then vote 8, "Lyn, That's 4 votes Lyn, 4 votes Eir. 2 votes left." Jeff then said.

Down to the wire.

"Eir. That's 5 votes Eir, 4 votes Lyn, one vote left." Jeff announced.

Then he pulled out the final paper.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Collision of Worlds. Eir." Jeff said.

Eir looked to the floor and nodded.

"We tried..." Sharena said, hugging her friend as Eir hugged back, then grabbed her torch and carrying it over to Jeff and set it down.

"Eir, the tribe has spoken." Jeff said, and put out her fire on her torch.

"Bye everyone." Eir waved as she began walking out.

Daisy let out a sigh as Compa waved goodbye.

Alfonse simply looked down and back up again.

"I bet it was not easy for any of you to say goodbye to her. Grab your torches head back to camp. Goodnight." Jeff said.

With that, the Kinkalago tribe headed back to camp.

* * *

A/N: And thus, Eir is the first one voted out of the game! Let us know what you think about this first part in the review section! 10-4 readers! Siege out!


End file.
